Sonic the Hedgehog Meets ENGINES - UbiSoftFan94.
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets ENGINES is a Thomas/Pooh's Adventures of TUGS parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Sonic as Winnie the Pooh *Tails as Piglet *Knuckles as Tigger *Pinocchio as Rabbit *Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore *Agent Ed as Jiminy Cricket *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Donald, Jose Carioca, and Panchito as The Vultures *Mad Jack as Zazu *Snuk as Kronk *Tommy Pickles as Thomas The Tank Engine *Chuckie Finister as Percy The Small Green Engine *Phil DeVille as Salty The Dockside Diesel *Princess Peach as Twilight Sparkle *Princess Daisy as Applejack *Princess Rosalina as Rainbow Dash *Amy Rose as Fluttershy *Cream as Rarity *Cheese as Spike *Cosmo as Pinkie Pie *Mario as Chanticleer *Suzy as Ariel *Luigi as Flounder *Yoshi as Sebastain *Pauline as Melody *Spongebob as Scuttle *Tom and Jerry as Tip and Dash *Flash Dashing as Captain Hook *Sir Pansalot as Mr Smee *Count Draclia as The Grand Duke Of Owls *Matilda as Morgana The Thomas Characters as The TUGS Characters *Thomas as Ten Cents (Thomas and Ten Cents are both the main heroes) *Montana (Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Big Mac (Montana and Big Mac are both big and strong) *Pufle (Casey Jr and Friends) as OJ *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr and Friends) as Top Hat (Tootle and Top Hat are both share begins with 'T') *Jason (Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr and Friends) as Warrior *Edward as Hercules (Edward and Hercules are both blue) *Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine) *Oliver as Grampus (Oliver and Grampus are both western) *Smudger as Zorran (Smudger and Zorran are both evil and mean to Thomas and Ten Cents) *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Tug are) *Boco as Fire Chief (Boco and Fire Chief are both responsible) *Emily as Lillie Lightship (Emily and Lillie Lightship are both the main females) *Molly as Sally Seaplane *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Blair *Devious Diesel as Burke (Devious Diesel and Burke are both devious) *Bulgy as Bluenose (Bulgy and Bluenose are both have the letter 'B' at the beginning) *Toad as Lord Stinker *Rheneas as Boomer *Skarloey as Sea Rouge (Skarloey and Sea Rouge are both share the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) *Hector as Izzy Gomez *Ivor (Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr and Friends) as Billy Shopeck *Doc (The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Star *Singing Puppet Man (The Teletubbies) as Captain Zero *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) as Coast Guard *Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) as Coast Guard's Messenger *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie (Donald and Douglas are both twins, just like Freddie and Eddie are) *Cerebus (The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Johnny Cuba (Cerberus and Johnny Cuba are both big, strong, evil, and powerful) *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Nantucket *Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could) as Old Rusty *Troublesome Trucks as Shrimpers *Mavis as Pearl *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Pirates *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Duchess *Popeye (Popeye) as Big Mickey *Sir Reginald (Matilda/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mighty Moe *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Little Ditcher *Casey Jr (Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Puffa (Both have smokey stacks) *Johnny (The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Goods Engine *Flora as Princess Alice *Mellisa (Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Fulton Ferry *Farmer Ernest (Crash Bandicoot) as Quarry Master *Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) as Garbage Master *George (The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as SS Vienna *Voice Inside Cave (The Little Engine That Could) as the Ghostly Galleon *Nitrus Bio (Crash Bandicoot) as Jimmy Cuba *Rolling Stone (Crash Bandicoot) as Krakatoa *Mario (Mario) as The Fuel Depot *Luigi (Mario) as Jack *Diesel 10 as Smelter *Pete (The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Micheal Palin (from Micheal Palin's Great Railway Journey) as Princess Alice's Captain *The Ghosts (from Rayman 2) as The White Fleet *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Bell Bouy Category:UbiSoftFan94